frightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Geoffreys
Stephen Geoffreys is an American actor who portrayed Evil Ed in the original Fright Night movie, which continues to be his best known role. Biography Geoffreys was born as Stephen Geoffrey Miller and his acting career was started on stage. In 1984, he was nominated for Broadway's Tony Award for "Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical" and won the Theatre World Award for his role in a play based on The Human Comedy. After Fright Night, he was asked to come back for the sequel, Fright Night II, but he wasn't enamored with the script and instead opted to take the lead role in 976-EVIL. In the 1990s, Geoffreys' career hit a rough patch and to compensate, the gay actor began appearing in pornographic movies under the names Sam Ritter and Stephan Bordeaux. During this time he also appeared in a number of independent short films. Though mainstream parts have been elusive, horror fans are forgiving and thanks to his iconic role in Fright Night, Geoffreys rebounded in the 21st century, as he went on to star in a string of low-budget horror movies and make frequent appearances at horror conventions. Filmography See links section below for adult titles. *1985 - Heaven Help Us *1985 - Fraternity Vacation *1985 - Fright Night *1986 - At Close Range *1986 - The Twilight Zone (episode "The Elevator") *1987 - Amazing Stories (episode "Moving Day") *1988 - The Chair *1989 - 976-EVIL *1989 - The Road Raiders *1990 - Moon 44 *1991 - Wild Blade *1996 - Hell's Paradox *1998 - Famous Again *2001 - Adventures in Paradise *2007 - Sick Girl *2009 - The Diary of Randy Rose *2009 - Do Not Disturb (aka New Terminal Hotel) *2010 - Emerging Past *2010 - Mr. Hush *2011 - Bite Marks *2011 - The Weeping Woman *2014 - Lazarus: Day of the Living Dead Videos The Human Comedy songs Interviews Trailers Gallery Amazing Stories Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 01.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 02.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 03.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Kristen Vigard Stephen Geoffreys 1.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 04.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 05.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Kristen Vigard Stephen Geoffreys 2.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 06.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 07.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Dennis Lipscomb Stephen Geoffreys Mary Ellen Trainor.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Kristen Vigard Stephen Geoffreys 3.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys Mary Ellen Trainor.jpg Amazing Stories - Moving Day - Stephen Geoffreys 08.jpg Bite Marks Stephen Geoffreys Bite Marks 01.jpg Stephen Geoffreys Bite Marks 02.jpg Fraternity Vacation Fraternity Vacation Poster.jpg Fraternity Vacation Britt Ekland, Tim Robbins, Cameron Dye, Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night Fright Night 1985 Amanda Bearse Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 German Lobby Card 02.jpg Fright Night 1985 Stephen Geoffreys Roddy McDowall.jpg Fright Night 1985 Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night 1985 Evil Ed Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Fright Night Roddy McDowall Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Vampire Ed.png Heaven Help Us Heaven Help Us Kevin Dillon, Malcolm Danare, Patrick Dempsey, Andrew McCarthy, Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Heaven Help Us Patrick Dempsey Malcolm Danare Andrew McCarthy Kevin Dillon Stephen Geoffreys Jay Patterson.jpg Heaven Help Us Patrick Dempsey, Kevin Dillon, Andrew McCarthy, Malcom Danare, Stephen Geoffreys.jpg Heaven Help Us Patrick Dempsey, Kevin Dillon, John Heard, Stephen Geoffreys.jpg 976-Evil 976-Evil Stephen Geoffreys 01.jpg 976-Evil Stephen Geoffreys 02.jpg 976-Evil Stephen Geoffreys.jpg The Weeping Woman The Weeping Woman Mark Steenland Stephen Geoffreys.jpg The Weeping Woman Stephen Geoffreys 01.jpg The Weeping Woman Stephen Geoffreys Melissa Bostaph.jpg External Links *Official site *Internet Movie Database *Internet Adult Film Database Category:Actors Category:1985 Actors Category:Stephen Geoffreys